Eavesdropping
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt. Chris overhears Darren talking about his feelings...but misses the point of who Darren is talking about. RPF.


**Title:** Eavesdropping  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,814  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tumblr fic prompt. Chris overhears Darren talking about his feelings...but misses the point of who Darren is talking about. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **None.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>He'd seen Cory's video from earlier and rolled his eyes and chuckled. He was honestly involved in a cast filled with the dorkiest guys he'd ever known. It was silly and ridiculous and also hilarious and at first he'd been impressed by the weights until Darren, Mark and Harry had broken character and started throwing them around. <em>Dorks<em>.

He shook his head and tucked the Blackberry back into the pocket of his jeans. Ryan had given a one hour call and the lack of reception in the gym area meant he'd been sent off to find them.

"-don't know man."

He paused at the door, hand raised. Was that Harry?

"I know, I didn't expect you to," Darren was saying quietly. "It just sucks, you know? It hurts."

"Yeah, I do. But like, it'll never get any easier unless you talk about it," Harry said, and there was some shuffling footsteps. Chris moved back slightly, feeling awful for eavesdropping but wondering what Darren was talking about.

"But how can I talk about it? It's not like I want this. It's not like it would be easy. I know it'd make Lea happy but I don't want it to just be about her being right."

Lea. Right. Of course. Darren had feelings for Lea. It was pretty well-known in the cast how much they enjoyed flirting with each other, coy smiles and laughter. At first, Chris had been faintly jealous. Darren was _his _on-screen boyfriend. But Darren was straight and Lea was gorgeous and bubbly and very much female.

"-don't have to tell her."

"I can hardly _not _tell her," Darren sighed. "I couldn't hide it from her. I already can't. She already knows something's up."

Chris chewed his lip. He really wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. He'd be happy for Lea, of course he would. And he'd be happy for Darren. They were wonderful people. They'd be happy together. And Chris knew about cast hookups and breakups. It was easy to fall in and out of relationships with people when you were around the cast more than your own bed. He'd been in enough shows to know how high emotions run, how chemistry flew back and forth, how easy smiles and careless laughs blossomed from seeds of friendship into full-blown attraction. But Jon was the only other gay man they'd cast, and Chris had avoided the advances of the production crew, and so he'd never really had any of the relationship drama that the others had.

"-have two options," Harry said. "Either you talk, or you continue to shut it away. I don't know what would happen if you spoke up. I don't know if you'd fall into a relationship. But you guys work well together. I've seen the attention and you both click well."

"It could change everything though," Darren murmured, and if Chris wasn't so hurt and jealous of Lea he'd have walked in and hugged Darren hard because he sounded so broken. "It could ruin our friendship. And I need that. I can't work with someone who is uncomfortable around me because I can't control my wandering thoughts."

"Then you keep it quiet," Harry replied, and Chris could hear the shrug and the shoulder pat. "If you don't want to risk what you have, then you need to keep your feelings better contained."

Darren sighed, and the two fell quiet. Chris checked his phone and realised he'd been listening for twenty minutes. Feeling his stomach twist with guilt, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Harry called out.

He pushed the door open and stuck his head around the corner. "Ryan's given you about a forty minute call time." He tried to ignore Darren's tense posture as he sat on one of the benches. "Do you know where Mark and Cory are? I thought they were still down here."

"They left a while back to go get something to eat," Harry said, glancing at Darren and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think they might have gone to the cafeteria."

"Cool, I'll go find them," Chris said with a nervous smile as he shut the door.

"Chris!" Harry called, throwing the door open and calling out to him. He turned, five steps from the door, heart pounding. He didn't want to comfort Darren. He knew Darren would value his opinion and he knew Lea pretty well but he didn't want to give dating advice to Darren. "I think…I think Darren wants to talk to you."

His stomach fell to his feet and he bit his lip again. "I need to fi-"

"I'll get them," Harry smiled, looking back at Darren who was standing awkwardly with his hands in pockets. "You going to be okay, dude?"

"Yeah," Darren said, and it didn't sound convincing to any of the three.

Harry brushed past him and touched his arm gently. "Just hear him out."

Chris frowned and watched Harry go, before turning to Darren who hopped from foot to foot with nerves. Sighing, Chris stepped back inside the gym and shut the door behind him.

"Look, I…" Darren ran a hand over his gelled hair. "I don't know if you heard any of that, bu-"

"I didn't hear anything," Chris said quickly. Darren eyed him critically and Chris could feel his face heating.

"I don't want your advice," Darren admitted, sitting back down on the weight bench and crossing his legs. "I don't want your help or pity. I just…I just want your acceptance. Or your assurance that it wouldn't change anything."

Chris shrugged. "Why would it?" It was hardly any of his business who dated who.

"It just…I worry that it'll make things strained between us," Darren said, fingering the edge of his socks. "I don't want to lose a friend."

Chris crossed his arms and lent back against the door. The mustard-coloured pants Darren was wearing were hideous. "You should give me more credit than that," he said. "Just because you have feelings for someone in the cast doesn't mean that it's going to break a friendship."

"It would if you didn't understand how I felt," Darren replied. "It would if you felt threatened and it made our scenes awkward and Ryan fired me, because he loves you so you're safe."

"It's not like he doesn't love Blaine either. He's not going to get rid of you in a hurry."

Darren shrugged and picked at a fingernail. "He would if our scenes got weird."

"I hardly see how you having a relationship with Lea would c-"

"Whoa, what?" Darren interrupted, eyes snapping up to meet Chris'. "Lea? What's Lea got to do with this?"

Chris rubbed his forehead, vaguely frustrated. "I get why you'd like her, Darren. She's beautiful and kind and I do-"

"You think I like Lea?" Darren questioned, uncrossing his legs to stand up. "I thought you heard what I said?"

Chris swallowed and scratched behind his ear. "Well, I didn't hear all of it…"

"Oh God," Darren laughed. "Oh my God."

"Stop laughing at me!" Chris scowled.

"Chris, oh _God_, Chris," Darren said, walking across the gym to him. He slid his hands over Chris' cheeks and Chris suddenly felt incredibly shy. "I'm not interested in _Lea_, you goof."

"Then w-who? Dianna or Naya? Because I know they're attractive b-"

"I'm interested in _you_, Chris," Darren cut him off. "I'm attracted to _you_. And I don't want it to change things but I can't stand how much I enjoy making you laugh and touching you when I have to be Blaine has gotten so hard because sometimes I just don't want to let you go." His thumb brushed over Chris' cheekbone as he stared into the stunned blue-green eyes. "You fascinate me, Chris. You intrigue me. You blow my mind and you make coming to work a joy. Except for when it's a day of shooting Kurt and Blaine scenes and I have to fight to keep my hands to myself."

"Darren…"

"No, don't," he commanded, a soft finger pressing against Chris' lips. "I know this will change things. I know it'll make things awkward and I respect your feelings but it's so hard sometimes, and I don't just mean my dick."

Chris rolled his eyes and flicked his tongue at the finger holding his mouth shut.

"Eww!" Darren whined, wiping his finger on his t-shirt. "Gross, man."

"Do you ever shut up or let anyone else speak?" Chris asked.

"Well, I do sometimes but usually people like my opinion an-"

Chris grabbed Darren's face and kissed him hard. The momentary flailing of Darren made him giggle softly, because it was so reminiscent of Dublin. And then Darren was clutching at Chris' hips and pushing him against the door, thumbs digging into the soft flesh of Chris' stomach. Chris whimpered and Darren's hand reached for Chris' neck, tilting his head and licking softly. Chris clenched his hands, sliding his tongue against Darren's.

It was so different from kissing Darren as Blaine. There was more desperation and far less spearmint Tic Tac. There wasn't a crew of two dozen standing around waiting to call cut. There was just Chris, and Darren.

And a door.

With a door handle.

That was pressing into Chris' spine and becoming distinctly painful.

He pulled his mouth away even as Darren kissed him briefly again, sucking Chris' bottom lip between his teeth.

"_Darren_," he hissed, giving him a small push. Darren let go immediately and mumbled an apology. Chris shifted slightly so the doorknob wasn't butting into his spine so uncomfortably, fingering a soft curl behind Darren's ear.

"I didn't…I don't…" Darren shook his head to clear it. "Why did you…?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for _me _to keep my hands off _you_?" Chris asked as he traced Darren's jaw. "You parade around that you're straight and you've been lusting after another guy? God, Dare. You could have told me sooner."

"I've been terrified."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I thought you knew me well enough by now."

Darren's lips quirked at the corners. "Apparently not well enough." He pressed the gentlest of kisses to the crease of Chris' mouth. "What happened to that call time?"

Chris blinked. "Shit." He dug out his phone and stared at the time. "_Shit_. We have ten minutes, come on."

He grabbed for Darren's hand but Darren paused, pulling him close. "I don't know what this means," he whispered. "But I want to kiss you again. And again. And again."

Chris' cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "I'm not opposed to that idea."

Darren nosed at Chris' neck, warm air ghosting over his throat. "Never change, Christopher."

Chris shivered and knew they just didn't have enough time right now for him to lose his head. "We have to _go_," he said softly.

Darren nodded, kissing him quickly and releasing him. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **One-shot drabble only.


End file.
